Stay, My Love
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: "Your age has never concerned me. I love you, Rin." It was the first time he had told her yet she felt that every time he kissed or touched her he had told her so without words. Rin at the age of 32 never expected to fall in love again, especially when Sesshomaru was just 18 years old. Can love jump a 13 year age gap or will it end in vain...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a new SR fic that I thought up. It was inspired off a fan art XXXRen195XXX showed me. I shall post a link in the next chapter if you all want to see it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Enough_**

* * *

Rin sighed as she watched her husband slam the door behind him. She was tired of this. Tired of all this fighting over every little thing… She flinched when she heard glass breaking. He was really mad this time. How could she have known he'd wanted to take her out to dinner? She'd thought he'd be glad that for once she had bothered to make a meal. Rin was an English professor at a university and she was really busy.

Rin leaned her head against the wall and closed her brown hazel eyes. The pain had numbed over the years of marriage. She didn't have a real reason to leave him and she prayed that that day would never come.

He came back that night late and drunk. Rin had eaten alone and had no idea as to where he had gone. He hadn't called or texted her. It was okay. She was okay.

He stalked up to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly, "Look you! I spend all my time trying to make you happy but what do you do?! You spend all that time at work and ignore me!"

She never expected it. Never in a millions years would she have expected what he did next. His palm smashed into her cheek and tears stung her eyes. Her lips had ripped open and her knees shook.

The next five minutes were aching. He hit her and molded bruises onto her physique. He was in full rage and his amber eyes were stained red. She shut her eyes. She didn't want to see them. She refused to accept what her husband had turned into after drinking too much.

He'd never been much into alcohol to begin with. Everything that was okay suddenly wasn't anymore.

Rin curled up on the floor cold and bare; exposed naked and alone for the world to laugh at in her agony.

_How could he?_

Her husband to whom she'd married 12 years ago had abused her. She'd never been touched by any other man besides her husband in such intimate ways, yet he had just tossed all that and forced himself on her, not out of love but in a fit of rage.

Silent tears began to escape her eyes and for once she was not okay. For once she didn't want to be in love with her husband. She wanted to hate him for this, but the love they had built hadn't been shattered by this horrid incident. No, they loved each other very much.

_He's just self-conscious and insecure of my love for him. It's ganna be okay, again. It has to be okay._

Morning came and he apologized deeply. His deep voice whispered into her ear sweetly and his hands caressed her dark brown hair.

"I promise that it'll never happen again. I promise you, dear."

She believed him and closed her eyes embracing him.

_It's okay. It's all okay._

They went back to living normally, with verbal fights and arguments. He never hit her, again. He never abused her again. Things changed over the next month though.

He was keeping a secret from her. Rin knew this but he refused to talk to her about it. It wasn't till she came home one night and found all her stuff in boxes along with his.

"What's going on?"

"We're moving. I found a wonderful house up in Illinois. We'll like it up there."

"No."

"What?"

Rin shook her head and took a step away from the blond man. She wasn't going to accept this. No way would she abandon her work to start all over again. No.

"Rin, look it's a really good place. I got a job up there waiting for me. You don't have to work anymore."

"No."

"Rin, honey."

"NO!"

She tossed her brief bag at his chest and clutched her fist to his chest. It was beating wildly. Her heart wanted to explode in heartbreak.

"You promised I could work! You said it was okay as long as I loved teaching! You supported me and encouraged me! What happened to spending the rest of our lives here?! We just moved here five years ago! I just made a good friend! Why would you do this to me? To us!"

His soft amber eyes hardened, "Look, dear, we need to move. It'll help us start fresh and stop all the arguing."

"I said, No!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled child. I'm your husband now come."

"NO!"

Rin turned on her heels and ran off across the street and as far as she could get from him. That had been the last straw.

_I hate you! It's never going to be fine. It's not okay._

* * *

A/N:Review! I'm still working on where I want to go with this. Sesshy shows up in the next chapter. He is not her husband btw. This chapter was short but I couldn't bring myself to go into detail.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Sesshomaru makes his entrance! and so does his older brother. *wink*

* * *

Chapter 2: Baby Boy

* * *

Sango invited Rin to stay at her apartment, that she had shared with her older brother, and helped her with the divorce process. Sango had only known Rin for a course of three years and they were really close. Rin hardly had any time to make friends that were not co-workers. Sango had never liked Rin's husband and said that there was just something eerie about him even though he seemed like a fun guy to hang out with.

Rin was heartbroken after the divorce. At the ripe age of 30 she wasn't sure if she could find another stable relationship and fall in love. She had loved her husband very much but she'd had enough of the abuse. His golden eyes and blond hair still haunted her dreams. His breath on her ear, his kisses across her body…

She thought recovery was impossible. Sometimes she wanted to pack her stuff and go after him. She'd dream that he was waiting for her with open arms, but she knew deep down that he wasn't right for her.

A year of solitude followed her divorce. Sango assured her that she'd find someone. Sango's brother, who had the same age as Rin, had gone traveling a few months before Rin had moved in with Sango.

"If you'd divorced your husband earlier, and moved in with me I bet you two would have fallen in love."

"Don't joke, Sango."

"I'm not. Kohaku is my older brother and he's quite the man. I bet you two would've been happy together. Of course a date would've defined whether that is true or not. Maybe, you two don't share a thing. You've never met him officially after all."

Two years later and Rin's ex-husband still haunted her dreams. She had tried dating like Sango, her now 25 year old friend, had suggested she do. They were all nice, but most just wanted some pants to get into and Rin wasn't one of those who accepted sex out of marriage. Her dream was to only belong to her husband… but she wasn't married to anyone and that husband did not exist. Her ex-husband had been her prince in shining armor, but that was in the past and she willed herself to forget him.

Oh, she tried so hard, but his memory kept her up at night. She dreaded sleeping and avoided it as much as she could.

Then one morning after she'd tossed her morning cup of coffee in a trash bin, on her way to the office, she met _him_.

She noticed him as he walked up to her and couldn't recall him as one of her students, but the silver hair seemed familiar, so maybe he was. His skin seemed flawless and being a head taller than her she looked up to speak to him as he stopped a few steps away from her small short form.

"Do you need something?"

She was holding the handle of her rolling bag with her paperwork inside; dressed up in a dress skirt, loose dress shirt and knee length boots. She was going to her office to organize some work before her first morning class.

His amber eyes met hers and her breath caught in her throat, they were the same shade as her ex-husband's.

He spoke," Where can I find this class room?" His voice was calm, almost indifferent but she saw guiltless inquisitiveness in his cold eyes. His eyes held such a different aura and they were shaped differently from the ones that haunted her. This eased her mind somehow.

_Is he's a college student? Of course, he is, Rin._

"Here let me see."

She took the paper with the numbers scribbled on it. The penmanship was neat and almost aristocratic.

"Um, it should be down this hall to your left."

He took the paper back and accidently brushed his long fingers against her skin. His hand was soft. She could only guess he didn't play sports or deal in hard labor.

Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod in thanks. He turned to leave and Rin couldn't help but observe him as he walked away from her. His walk was graceful and he didn't limp like young adults nowadays. His clothes were slightly loose; unlike the oversized diaper pants and Pj shirts this generation was prone to wearing.

Rin smiled. She liked him. His face was emotionless, but his eyes spoke to her. Somehow, his eyes, even if they were amber, reminded her nothing of her husband. Their souls were different.

That same evening, after grading some papers and getting her items ready for the next morning she decided to take a shower and get dressed for bed. She was hesitant in going to sleep, but Rin was drained and was willing to give it a try.

It was easy to fall asleep, but then the dreams came.

He was there. His sweet words and his laughter- He had made her food and was waiting patiently for her return home. She arrived and he smiled. Then she complained about his food and he got irritated but let it pass. She complimented his work at the store and he smiled back with boasted words. It was beautiful. They finished up and she washed the dishes. He took out the trash for the day. Then after some light words they spent the night in their bed with endless passionate kisses.

Rin rolled out of her bed crying. She covered her face and took a few deep breaths.

_I don't want to wake Sango up. I can't let her find out how weak his memory still makes me._

She sat on the carpet for a while till she was sure she could stand up without having her legs feel like Jell-O. Rin walked to the bathroom in the dark and splashed her face with cold water, before looking at her reflection.

Without her makeup powder on, it was obvious that she hadn't had a goodnight's rest in quite a while.

_Good thing I've always looked younger than my actual age. It used to bother me, but in the long run it's a perk._

Rin snuck back to her room and turned on the bedroom light. She wrote to her ten siblings and sent them detailed letters of her past week, so she could mail them the next day. Each one was different in its own way and it took her all night. She liked writing to them and they always wrote back. Rin was the youngest and all her siblings were all married or remarried already.

Rin turned the light off and curled up in her bed. Sango didn't know. There was no reason that she had to know. Rin was older and she had the right to stay up if she wished. Sango never bothered Rin, but she was a good friend and worried about her. She left breakfast made for Rin and left a note wishing Rin a good day at work at the university. Sango knew Rin was tired, but she didn't know why. She could only do her part in making Rin's day a bit brighter.

Sesshomaru was eating breakfast with his family at the table outside which only seated four. His father was at the head with his second wife sitting on his right with his eldest son, InuYasha, sitting on his left. Sesshomaru sat at the other end of the table.

"So tell me InuYasha, how has it been going at the office?"

"It's been busy."

"So business is doing well?" InuYasha's mother smiled.

Sesshomaru sighed silently in annoyance. He detested his step-mother. InuTashio noticed his younger son's action and set his mouth in a grim line.

"Sesshomaru, you better get those university applications in order."

"I'm almost done with them. It's not like I'm going to still be studying till I'm 25 like a certain half-breed."

InuYasha glared and InuTashio frowned, "Son, you know InuYasha is studying hard and it takes time for him to earn is degree."

Sesshomaru frowned, "He would have finished earlier had he taken credit classes in high school."

"Sesshomaru, that is enough, respect you elder brother."

"He's a half-breed and unworthy of my respect."

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru refused to accept InuYasha as his equal. It was thanks to him that this woman was now his step mother and his mother had left the house. Not that his own mother had been kind but at least she had been more tolerable. Most importantly, InuYasha had taken his place as only heir. He had been downgraded to second place in the company inheritance and would only get a post unworthy of himself.

"InuYasha, how is it going with that young girl, Kagome?"

"It's going fine."

"Son, you should bring her home one of these days."

"I'll ask her sometime."

"Be sure to do so, I can't wait to meet the woman who stole my son's heart."

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru recalled the name.

"Got a problem?" InuYasha glared.

"She's younger than me by a year."

"So"

"It's you damn life."

"There is nothing wrong in going for a younger woman. It's wonderful having a younger partner, isn't it InuTashio?"

Sesshomaru watched in annoyance as his father sided with his second wife.

"My new professor this spring is pretty good at her job. She actually lectures over what is in the book."

"What is her name?"

"It's Rin Henderson."

"Oh, what a beautiful name, is she a married professor?"

"No, she doesn't wear a wedding band."

"Which reminds me, Sesshomaru, did you give your brother that file I gave you yesterday?"

"Yes, father."

After an uneventful week of giving classes, Rin decided that she would go curl up with a good book at the local book store where they sold coffee.

She was dressed in a knee length dress and flat shoes due to the fact that it was a hot day and she wished to keep fresh.

Somehow it seemed silly to buy hot coffee in hot weather but still she had heard it was healthy to drink hot beverages. Rin took a seat on a loveseat and blew softly on her coffee. A man sat next to her and picked up her book. His hand brushed against her thigh. She was about to scold him, till she met those cold amber eyes.

_It's that college student._

Sesshomaru smiled at her. It seemed scary somehow but she couldn't resist and found herself smiling back shyly.

"My name is Sesshomaru."

"Oh, I'm Henderson, it's nice meeting you, again. Did you find your classroom?"

"I was just dropping something off."

"Well, did you come here to study with some college friends?"

"No, I happened to find this place by chance."

Rin suddenly realized that she'd been asking too many questions and an awkward moment passed.

His eyes drifted down to the book he was holding, "You like mystery novels. I took you more for a history non-fiction reader."

Rin pulled the book out of his grasp, "Well, that's nice."

He raised a brow and Rin found herself blushing, "I meant it in a sarcastic manner, really."

Sesshomaru leaned forward, towards her, "You don't flirt very much do you?"

Rin's face turned redder and she stood up, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Sesshomaru watched her leave the bookstore without any emotion showing on his face, but he had found pleasure in watching her blush.

_So this is my brother's professor._

* * *

A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review! _  
_

InuYasha is Sesshomaru's older brother in case you guys got confused with that bit. Kohaku hasn't returned from his travels just yet so he and Rin haven't met. Sango is younger than Kohaku and Kagome is younger than Rin. :3 Bunnies will rule the world!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't worry about the age detail you guys can change them in you own minds. I just gave Rin the age of 32 because she has had a married life with her husband and completed her PHD or Dr degree in English as a professor, so I based it off on these terms. Sesshomaru needs to be that young because he needs to not be in college yet and seem immature on Rin's part. So enjoy this and thanks for the support!

* * *

Chapter 3: Persistent

* * *

She didn't run into him for the rest of the weekend. And her Monday night classes were uneventful.

Rin decided to organize her office, placing her folders away in the filing cabinet as she hummed a tune. All the night classes had already finished, but she liked working late. She couldn't sleep at night so why even try?

Her office door was open so she didn't notice when he came in and walked up behind her. Rin jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find the long silver haired male.

"What are you doing, here? You aren't one of my students."

"I simply wanted to ask you out on a date."

"What?"

He didn't repeat himself. Rin blinked and looked behind him. He hadn't closed the door and there was no one standing outside.

"What joke is this?"

Rin expected him to say that it wasn't and that he was madly in love with her, as this had occurred twice already with past students, but they had been only wanted to raise their grades.

"I'm not."

"You don't even know my name."

"It's Rin Henderson."

"How do you know my first name?"

"My step-brother is in one of your classes."

_So he wants to help higher his brother's grade by 'honoring' me with his offer. What does he take me for?_

Sesshomaru could only guess what she was thinking, "I read your name on his syllabus."

"Oh."

She was avoiding the answer, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Well, if you want your brother to have better grades tell him to study more."

"He's my half-brother and no I could care less what his average is."

Rin turned back to the filing cabinet and ignored the feeling of his eyes on her back.

"I thought you took me seriously."

"Excuse me?"

"You think I'm a college student, don't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, I don't attend classes here."

"What is it you want?"

"A date."

"No, now leave me to my work."

She expected him to keep bothering her, but to her slight unknown disappointment he left quietly without another word and no sign of anger.

Sango was packing at home as she was getting married with Miroku and Souten was to take the empty place. Souten was Rin's age and was currently dating Shippo. They'd been dating for a few months now and Rin feared that one day soon enough she'd get married too and leave her to live alone. Rin hated being alone. She didn't like the emptiness it made her think about her past.

"You're home, Rin. How was work?"

"Tiring."

"Why didn't you come back earlier, then?"

"I wanted to organize a bit in the office."

Sango closed the box and began taping it up, "You work too hard."

Souten stretched out on the couch, "You need someone to give you some personal love."

Rin blushed and stared hard at her work bag, "I don't need a man in my life."

"Rin…"

Sango frowned and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, "Don't say that. I know you still haven't gotten over your last marriage but not all men are like that. You just need to keep looking."

"Never say you don't need a man. They were made to make women happy and pamper them, "Souten sat up and glared.

Rin nodded silently, "I guess I'll have to accept a date soon."

_I'm lying. I don't want to fall in love, I still love him. I only want Bryan, even though it's not possible. Not after all this time._

Sesshomaru was quite disappointed in being turned down by the older woman but he wasn't going to give up after one try. Her brother said that she wasn't married, but somehow he supposed she had been. She was a guarded woman that didn't like to be taken for a fool. Sesshomaru liked her. He wanted to know what type of woman she was. Her true character.

He always detested the way girls his age wasted all their time in drama and mad jealousy.

_Foolish._

Rin seemed different from older women as well. She seemed to hold a youth in her physical looks and the way she moved. Rin was young from the inside and it was a breath of fresh air to him.

He had to get her to accept him.

It took him a while before he could meet her again. Three days to be exact.

"Would you quit it? I'm not going out with a younger man, that's probably half my age." Rin wasn't sure how old he was, but if he wasn't attending this university maybe he was attending another university.

"What age do you have?" His voice was smooth and unaffected by her attitude.

Rin started at him hard for a second or two and wondered if he would leave her alone after finding out how old she was.

"I'm thirty-two." Her voice was careful, not sure what to expect next from this strange man.

"I'm two years older than half your age, actually."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back only to be pressed up to her car.

They were out in the parking lot and the sun had gone down along with most of the students. It was just them two standing in the dark. She really wanted to leave, but for some reason she hadn't gotten into her car and taken off. What was she waiting for? Was this what she had been waiting for?

"What?! But then that would make you, like…" It took her a few seconds to do the math, "You're eighteen?!"

"Yes, I graduate from high school at the end of this year."

"That's preposterous, why would you even try asking me out? I could be your mother!"

Sesshomaru's stare remained unaltered by her anger, "Actually, you would have been 14 at my birth, so it is not possible- unless you believe children should be having children at that age."

"No, of course not!" Rin couldn't help but blush out of frustration. He was acting like he was older than her, it was unnerving.

"Then there is no reason for you deny me at least one date."

Rin remained silent and stared at his hand that he had held out for her to take.

_Does he want a handshake for an agreement? What?_

He met her eyes and Rin felt a jolt of energy surge through her.

_What is it about him? He's a stranger, yet, I feel like this under his stare._

"Forget it."

Rin unlocked her car and again she noticed his lack of insisting on it once she gave her final answer.

This repeated for the next month every four days and Rin was starting to avoid her usual spots and everywhere she might find herself alone.

After the month ended, Rin didn't bump into him for the first week of October and she felt that he had finally gotten rid of him.

Rin drove home before the sun had gone down and was pleased to have finished her work early for once.

"I'm home!"

"Hey, Rin, guess who I met at H-E-B?" Souten smiled at Rin.

"Who?"

"He's the son of Mr. Shikon from InuSilver. You know that big company that exports globally."

"What? How is that even possible?"

Souten grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen, "Look, I invited him to meet you."

"What?!"

"I mentioned you were a professor and suddenly said he would like to meet you."

"And you just bought him here?"

"Yeah, why not he's rich and powerful."

"That's true, but still."

Rin's blood drained and her knees went weak when she saw him sipping from a glass cup. It was him. It was that man or should she call him a boy, instead. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at her expression as if mocking her. It was as if he was taunting her for finally finding her and at her own home no less.

Rin frowned back at him.

"Just so you know, you have to help him out with something." Souten smiled slyly.

"What do you mean me?"

"She promised me that you would be able to tutor me in English for my entry exams." Sesshomaru placed the cup down and stood up.

"Souten, you don't have any say in what I have time for!"

"But Rin, you have days with time to spare. He's a celebrity, how could you not tutor him?"

"I'll pay you for the classes of course." Sesshomaru's face was expressionless.

Rin bit her lip. It was true she had not known he was a Shikon, yet that still didn't change the situation about him wanting to date her. She was way older than him. He had power and that was what made it impossible for her to deny this request. He could taint her career if he announced that she had refused to help out one of the important people in society.

"Fine, just give me your e-mail and I'll see what days you can come by my office for the lessons."

Sesshomaru knew it would have been better to have just to send a letter to her office in regards to the lessons he truly didn't need, but that would have been too easy and he had been curious as to where she lived. Souten was very open in giving information for free without a second thought and Sesshomaru had instantly known it was Rin when Souten said her roommate's name.

* * *

A/N: Review and await an new chapter! Bunnies will rule the world!


End file.
